Despair, lost and love
by Amanera
Summary: Des fois, mettre sa fierté de côté fait du bien... Il est malheureusement parfois trop tard... OS -6918, deathfic, lemon


B'jour la compagnie et bonne année !

Je vous pose ça et je pars me suicider o/ (premier essayé, prends tout commentaire pour s'améliorer, ne mort pas...pour l'instant)

* * *

Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, qu'un simple jeu, rien qu'un jeu…

Il venait et partait au gré de ses envies, mais il était toujours là. Prêt à surgir à n'importe quel moment, prêt à un nouvel affrontement. Ils ne pouvaient communiquer autrement qu'à travers leurs escarmouches mortelles, ils iraient jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin. Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre la personne qu'on aimait titiller, voir en colère, celle qu'on cherchait constamment sans rien lui avouer. Une amitié dissimulée, un amour enfoui au plus profond de chacun. Aucun d'eux ne l'avouerait, leur fierté était malheureusement trop importante à leurs yeux. Ils continuaient alors à se battre. La brume restait au sol pendant que le nuage volait au ciel et disparaissait soudainement…  
Le son des tonfas contre le trident, le son de leur respiration sifflante dû au combat, leurs vêtements collants à leur corps, les filets de sang…  
Le sang… ils se sentaient puissant quand l'autre était au sol, le visage recouvert de ce liquide rouge, puis ils voulaient l'entendre crier mais ils ne criaient pas, ils voulaient l'entendre hurler mais ils ne hurlaient pas… ils voulaient le voir faible mais ils ne l'étaient pas… Ils voulaient chacun dominer l'autre mais aucun ne le voulait. Ils voulaient tous les deux la même chose mais aucun ne se laissait faire… Ils voulaient que l'autre soit vulnérable pour le prendre dans leurs bras… pour avoir une excuse valable à leurs yeux.  
Les années passèrent. Ils n'étaient plus les jeunes garçons de dix-sept ans mais des hommes de vingt-cinq ans et rien n'avait changé.  
Se doutaient-ils un instant que malgré leur haine apparente entre eux ils s'aimaient ? Se doutaient-ils que le vide qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'ils étaient séparés n'étaient en rien dû au mal du pays ?  
Cependant un jour cela changea. Un jour l'enfant qui avait traversé les six enfers vint voir celui qu'il aimait, il en avait pris conscience. Il lui avait dit.

Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, qu'un simple jeu, rien qu'un jeu…

Rejeté et meurtri, Mukuro partit.

oOo

Hibari tenait entre ses bras le corps de l'illusionniste. Il le serrait contre lui, il ne voulait plus le laisser partir loin de lui, pas maintenant…  
Tsuna posa sa main sur l'épaule de son gardien, il s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Kyoya… c'est fini…

Hibari rejeta la tête en arrière, des centaines et des centaines de nuages regardaient impassibles la scène. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Puis cria de toute son âme.

Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, qu'un simple jeu, rien qu'un jeu… alors pourquoi souffrait-il tant ?

Il hoquetait, il pleurait, il criait… tous ces sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais laissé paraître.

- Kyoya…  
- Tsunayoshi… pourquoi… Pourquoi…

Le Decimo regardait impuissant son gardien et ami. Voir le grand Hibari Kyoya pleurer était un spectacle affreux… le voir serrer comme une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras Mukuro était horrible… c'était affreux et horrible de voir le grand Hibari Kyoya dévasté par le désespoir…

- Pourquoi… pourquoi maintenant… Je l'aime, putain je l'aime !

Personne dans la famiglia ne pouvait imaginer la douleur qui secouait le nuage… la douleur d'avoir perdu l'être que l'on aime…

Hibari serrait contre son cœur le corps de l'homme qu'il avait aimé.

Mukuro était mort.

oOo

_Plus tôt dans la journée_

Il l'avait retrouvé. Il se tenait devant lui, le défiant de s'approcher plus.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?  
- L'omnivore m'a demandé de te chercher.  
- Kufufufu moi qui pensait que tu n'obéissais à personne.

Hibari près de la porte, Mukuro à côté du lit. Dans la noirceur de la chambre, Hibari devinait légèrement les contours du corps de l'illusionniste, dans les ténèbres seul se distinguait clairement son œil rouge sang qui luisant faiblement. Il n'y avait pas un son à part celui de leur respiration, c'était l'après-midi, l'heure de la sieste dans cette petite ville d'Italie.

- Je ne reviendrai pas, siffla-t-il.  
- Vraiment ?

Mukuro frissonna, il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler sur ce ton, il y percevait des notes de sadisme qui ne lui connaissait pas.

- Sors d'ici.  
- Pourquoi ne me chasses-tu pas avec ton trident ou tes illusions ?

Hibari enleva sa veste qu'il lâcha sur le sol puis desserra le nœud de sa cravate.  
- Ou bien aurais-tu peur de me blesser ? Cela ne te ressemble pas…

Le gardien de la brume grinça des dents, il tremblait de rage, il ferma un instant les yeux. L'instant d'après il était sur Kyoya, son trident le maintenait prisonnier contre le mur, son cou entre deux des dents.

- Réglons ça par une bataille comme nous avons l'habitude à moins que tu préfères régler ça sur le lit ? Comme une catin que tu es.

Catin… ce même mot, il l'avait déjà entendu, quand il avait été éconduit. Il lui asséna un coup de poing au visage, sa tête bougea, une entaille se forma lorsque sa chaire toucha la dent aiguisée du trident. Il le frappa encore et encore. Et à bout de souffle il recula et regarda le corps battu.

- Tapette…  
- Kufufu…, il reprit son souffle. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Hein ?! Réponds-moi ! Je suis venu te voir… j'ai pris sur moi… j'ai… j'ai… On se ressemble plus que tu ne pourrais le croire, je sais quelle réaction tu aurais dû avoir, même celle négative… Alors pourquoi ce comportement ?! Pourquoi tant de haine ?!  
- Je te croyais fort mais tu n'es qu'un faible.  
- Dis-moi, en quoi est-ce faible d'aimer ?  
- Faible… si faible…, Hibari saisit le trident des deux mains et l'arracha du mur, normalement on aurait dû se battre comme d'habitude, normalement tu aurais dû rire, normalement tu n'aurais pas dû être si faible !

Hibari attaqua de front, Mukuro évita les coups un par un mais il trébucha sur une bouteille au sol et Kyoya prit le dessus. Ils étaient sur le lit, la brume sous le nuage. Puis le nuage se pencha à l'oreille de la brume et lui murmura :

- Je n'aime pas être pris au dépourvu… si tu es faible sur qui pourrai-je me reposer ? Si tu es faible je ne pourrais pas me retenir…

Sa déclaration avait bouleversé Hibari au point d'en faire un rejet. Mukuto passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas appris à aimer que tu ne sais comment réagir…

A sa façon Mukuro pardonna à Hibari.

- Tu es niais à souhait…  
- Attends de voir la suite, kufufufu…

Et avant qu'Hibari puisse dire quoi que se soit, Mukuro posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste puis violent qu'ils brisèrent non sans regret. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Kyoya mit de côté sa si grande fierté, après tout c'était un combat dans un certain sens du terme.  
L'ancien prisonnier des Vindicares embrassa le cou qui s'offrait à lui, il lui lécha les plaies tout juste récentes, un gout métallique emplit sa bouche. Kyoya retint un petit cri. Il se sentait si mal vis-à-vis de son comportement envers Mukuro… mais il semblait lui avoir pardonné… si simplement… en réalité c'était lui le faible, d'avoir réagi de la sorte, d'avoir… il se sentait sale… il se sentait comme un herbivore mais il ne le regrettait pas. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de se perdre dans ses bras ? Cela lui faisait du bien de se laisser faire… D'être un « herbivore ».  
Mukuro le bascula, Hibari passa sa main dans les longs cheveux violets qui pendaient de part et d'autre du visage de Mukuro et qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Avec des mains expertes, comme s'ils l'avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois ou était-ce dans leurs rêves les plus intimes ?, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements devenus gênants, ils leur restaient juste leur boxer. Mukuro se baissa et mit sa main sur celui d'Hibari.

- Kufufu…  
- Ne-non…

Kyoya avait le visage rouge et les lèvres entrouvertes. Lui qui pourtant ne laissait paraître que de la froideur…  
Il la passa sous le tissus tendu et s'empara du membre rigide.

- Ne crois pas que je vais oublier si rapidement, il va falloir te racheter, kufufu.

Ses mains s'activèrent sur sa verge pendant qu'il s'amusait avec les tétons de l'ancien préfet, celui-ci referma ses lèvres hermétiquement.

- Kufufu, t'es tellement adorable, tu réveilles en moi des pulsions meurtrières… nous sommes seuls, alors fait chanter ta douce voie.  
- Ka-kamikorosu…  
- Chante ma petite alouette.

Humilié. Hibari se sentait humilié mais il ne disait rien, au contraire il voulait que cela se prolonge.

- J-jamais…

Sur ses mains coulait un peu de sperme, Mukuro s'arrêta avec un sourire. Il ne savait pour combien de temps il pourrait en profiter, avoir un Kyoya pratiquement soumis… il n'espérait plus revoir la lumière du jour…  
Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, la demande était implicite, il frissonna de peur mais elles s'ouvrirent. Il les suça avidement, les recouvrant, les imprégnant de sa salive, il les lui mordilla aussi, pour ne pas qu'il oublie qui il était. Ils se regardèrent longuement, les quatre murs de la pièce seraient les uniques témoin de cette scène si singulière.  
Les orbes gris glacés face à ceux vermillons de son…amant. Il lui mordit à pleine dent la joue, les marques de morsures devinrent rouge et du sang perla.

- Un acompte.  
- Kufufu si tu me tues tu auras les autres sur le dos.

Sans plus attendre il positionna Hibari face contre le matelas, les mains au dessus de la tête. De ses doigts mouillés il chatouilla l'intimité de l'alouette puis en inséra un. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à cette présence étrangère et en ajouta un deuxième. C'était serré, très. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux, d'abord des petits puis des plus grands, et quand il décida que c'était le moment il rajouta le troisième et dernier. Kyoya ne retint pas son cri cette fois-ci, un « teme » suivit dans la foulée. Il cambra son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu- ahh-

Il retira ses doigts et les essuya sur la peau nacré d'Hibari. Il le pénétra. Sans un mot. Le nuage agrippa les draps, tout le bas de son corps d'enflammait, c'était si douleur et si agréable à la fois. Mukuro s'allongea sur lui, son torse effleurait son dos. Il commença doucement mais sous les murmures de son Hibari il accéléra le mouvement. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides, plus violents, plus bestiaux. Aucun des deux ne laissait leurs cris emprisonnés, ils emplissaient la chambre. Et un plus fort que les autres retentit, ils avaient joui tout les deux en même temps. Les draps étaient imprégnés de sueur, de bave, de sang et de sperme, mais épuisés ils ne changèrent ni les draps ni se lavèrent. Ils restèrent enlacés dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Morphée les emmène au pays des songes.

oOo

Mukuro se réveilla le premier. Doucement il se leva, se lava et s'habilla. Il ouvrit l'un des rideaux, la nuit commençait à s'installer. Entre les couvertures, Hibari dormait paisiblement, il ronflait, aussi, un peu, ce qui fit rire Mukuro. Il décida de sortir, un peu de marche lui ferait le plus grand bien.  
S'il avait été le même Mukuro il aurait senti le danger, cependant il n'aurait jamais connu les quelques instants de bonheurs avec Hibari. L'esprit ailleurs il traversa la place du village. Il vit trop tard le piège. Il réagit trop tardivement. Déjà son corps tomba. Déjà les pavés de la place tournèrent au rouge. Une attaque d'une famille ennemie ; ce qu'il avait été stupide, Tsunayoshi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ? Des fusils avaient tiré de toute part, les balles se fragmentèrent en plus petit au contact de la chair, deux bombes lui avaient étés lancée assez loin pour ne pas détruire le corps mais assez près pour causer de sérieux dégâts.

Ce fut un corps criblé de balle, lacéré et désarticulé que trouva Hibari sur la place.


End file.
